The Era of Hope
The Era of Hope began on 1 Dec 2017 and is the first era of the Third Epoch. Timeframe: 1 Dec 2017 Events * PI capital moved to Luanda (inactive) (1 Dec 2017) * Treaty of Osaka sets Asian borders (eventually proves unworkable) (2 Dec 2017) * Municipality of Patagonia founded (2 Dec 2017) * Nation of Austrian Empire founded (2 Dec 2017) * The town of Lone Blockbuster is founded and replaces the dead TheLoneBlockbuster (2nd Dec 2017). * The Catalonian-Yorktown War officially ends (Yorktown Victory) (2 Dec 2017) * Canada holds elections (2-3 Dec 2017) * Nation of HANZA founded (2 Dec 2017) * Nation of Caucasia founded (3 Dec 2017) * The Abkhazian Order is founded (5 Dec 2017) * The Catalonian-Yorktown War restarts (7 Dec 2017) * First Spanish Ballot is released to the residents of Spain for Administrators and stability of the region. *The German Federation establishes the vassal state of Austria (December 7) * Llamaism unites to make Unified Llamaism (Dec 8, 2017) * Spain buys Eastern Cuba of Haiti except for the limiting part with Haiti. (Dec 8, 2017) * Spain establishes Santiago de Cuba to rule better over the newly annexed Eastern Cuba. * Russia begins reunifying Russia (Dec 9, 2017) * Scotland declares war on the Soviet Union, starting the Scottish-Soviet War (Dec 11 2017) * Scotland renames to Scottish Empire (Dec 12, 2017) * Chang-an secedes from Jing, forming Ma. (Dec 12, 2017) * Elimination of Inactive Towns, frees up server space (Dec 12, 2017) * Ma disbands, joining Jing. (Dec 12, 2017) * Kerala Is Founded, Later becoming the most populated town in India. (Dec 12, 2017) * King of Scotland beats Leader of Soviet Union, an act of power from Scotland. (Dec 16, 2017) * Abhakia declares war on spain in The War of the Villagers * Canada Sieges Catalonia/WallStreer creating the final blow on The Catalonian-Yorktown War (December 16, 2017) * The Catalonian-Yorktown War officially ends (December 16, 2017) * Nation of State of Sonlow is formed which was later changed to Republic of Sonlow (17 Dec, 17) * 3rd Japan disbands (20 Dec, 2017) * Russia becomes the server's largest nation (December 20, 2017) * Periano receives first ban (21 Dec, 2017) * runnerboy72000 re-establishes the Russian Empire * 4th Japan is founded, falls within a week (22 Dec, 2017) * The British Nations unify under one flag (22 Dec 2017) * The Lord Oretin_ returns (23 Dec 2017) * GUI66 perm banned sometime around here * runnerboy72000 disbands Russian_Empire to join Germany (27 Dec 2017) * The British Nation disbands (Dec 27 ,2017) * The Blockbuster Insider launches its first paper (27th Dec 2017). * Wokist conflicts in Germany (Dec 28 - Dec 31 2017) * The Daily Post is selling by kitakiller for 1 gold and 5 gold ingots (Dec 29, 2017) * UE Declares war on UU (Dec 30, 2017) * Germany begins launching raids on Britain and France (Dec 30, 2017) * The British nations unify under one flag again (Dec 31, 2017) * WSOG ( Wokist State Of Germany ) founded but not recognised by German Federation ( Dec 31 , 2017) * After Wokist crusades Oliveer receives a ban ( Dec 31 , 2017) * The United Empire declares war on the United Kingdom (UE surrenders but carries out another invasion the next day) (2 Jan. 2018) * San Escobar was founded by Tymek_T (Jan 2, 2018) * Paloma was founded by Arcangeist and MylesRatliff (Jan 4, 2018) * Socciety and Schober60 are banned temporarily while rioting. (6 Jan. 2018) * Peace Treaty between the United Kingdom and United Empire is signed, officially ending the Disbanded British War (Jan 7th, 2018) * Fall of GENSOKYO (Jan 14 2018) Category:Eras